


A Snowy Engagement

by nerdy_bookworm_1998



Series: 25 Days of Christmas Celebration Calendar [20]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:35:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21876004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdy_bookworm_1998/pseuds/nerdy_bookworm_1998
Summary: Day 20 of my 25 Days of Christmas Celebration Calendar. Bucky and Y/N go for a snowy walk in Central Park.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Series: 25 Days of Christmas Celebration Calendar [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559503
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	A Snowy Engagement

There were few things that y/n adored more than wandering through a snow-covered Central Park, arm-in-arm with her boyfriend of the last three years while sipping on a cup of hot chocolate. Today was no different. Bucky had just gotten back the previous evening after a two-week-long mission in Maine. After a lengthy lie-in and lazy make-out session in bed, they had gotten dressed for breakfast at their favorite Brooklyn diner before doing some last-minute Christmas shopping.

As they approached the Alice in Wonderland statue Bucky slowed down a little. He completely stopped and let go of her hand once they reached it. He turned to look at his puzzled girlfriend while taking out the small box that had been burning a hole in his pocket since yesterday evening before sinking onto one knee, making y/n gasp.

"Y/F/N, I love and adore you more than life itself. I have spent so long wondering why I survived all the things that should have killed me. Then I met you and I finally understood; it was to get me to this moment here with you. I love every single thing about you, from how you get insanely excited about the smallest and most mundane of occurrences, to how you can take one look at a person and envelope them with all the love in your heart of gold. So now I want to ask you to bathe in that love with me every day for the rest of eternity, will you be my wife?" Bucky asks with tears in his eyes and his voice breaking every few words.

Y/N has to blink back her own tears which threaten to fall and completely obscure her vision. "Yes! Yes! A million times yes!" she cries out as she shakily holds out her hand for him to slide the ring onto her finger.

Once the ring is securely on her finger he sweeps her up into his arms, planting a firm kiss on her lips before letting out an overjoyed yell, "SHE SAID YES!"

"She said yes!" Scott yells as he blows up to his normal size, holding a video camera with a large smile, "and I got it all on camera for you!"

"Thank you, Scott," she smiles fondly at her friend while wrapping her arms around her fiance's waist and resting her head on his chest, "Now get out of here and go spend some time with Cassie and Hope."

Scott grins and takes off through the snow while the happy couple stares lovingly into each other's eyes, the world around them falling away.


End file.
